Es tu destino
by Sarabi-neko
Summary: Me desperté y no sabía dónde me encontraba... él, ¿por qué me importaba tanto? No sabía que me pasaba, no pensaba que tantas cosas cambiarían, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que me pudiera enamorar de alguien que no conocía.../CAP-2 UP/
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic SasuSaku, espero que os guste, ysi no es así que me lo digáis, por favor.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias**: Hay un poco de **OoC **en los personajes principales.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cap 1...

*Él. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?

No me acordaba de nada al despertar. El sitio no se me hacía conocido.

No sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba confusa.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pronto me di cuenta de que estaba atada y tirada en el suelo. Rodeada de un liquido espeso y rojizo…sangre, sí, era sangre.

Pero… ¿qué hacía yo rodeada de sangre, atada y tirada en el suelo?

Un ruido de mis pensamientos la sacó…el ruido de una puerta oxidada al abrirse.

Un hombre entró al cuarto en donde me encontraba, pero no podía verlo claramente, ya que, la oscuridad no lo permitía.

Una mano fría me levantó del suelo húmedo y sucio. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, el miedo de mí se apoderó. No tenía fuerzas, si la mano fría me soltaba, al suelo me caería sin duda. Quería correr, quería gritar, quería ser fuerte y no empezar a llorar… no quería estar ahí…

De repente la mano me soltó y alguien en brazos me cogió.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

La oscuridad llegó y dormida me quedé.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Producto de mi imaginación?

No entendía nada. Yo sólo recordaba un lugar frío, húmedo, sucio, sangre, una mano, miedo y un… aroma. Un aroma que no me podía quitar de la cabeza. Ese olor… tan agradable, tan dulce, tan delicioso, tan atrayente… no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

No entendía por qué de repente estaba en un hospital. Rodeada de flores de muchos colores, globos alegres y muchos bombones.

Me encontraba confusa.

Una enfermera abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto. Me dedicó una sonrisa, la cual me pareció dulce y amable a al vez. Ya era la hora, ahora sabría por qué estaba ahí.

-Veo que ya estás despierta- empezó a decirme la enfermera con una voz más grave de la que me había imaginado, pero aún así, muy dulcemente-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

Sus preguntas me aturdieron, ¿En qué hospital estaba que me trataban tan bien?

Aun que… en realidad yo no sabía si me encontraba en un hospital.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar, de saltar por la ventana abierta que tenía a mi lado, de huir de ese lugar.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- Me preguntó preocupada la "enfermera".

Tardé varios minutos en contestarle.

-Sí… estoy bien- mi voz sonó ronca- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté al fin.

La "enfermera" me miró y su sonrisa se borró. Dudaba en decirme algo. Dudaba en contestar a mi pregunta, pero… ¿por qué?

-Ahora vendrá el señor de la casa y se lo explicará todo, señorita.- Me dijo al fin la "enfermera" muy nerviosa, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Bien, vale. No estaba en un hospital, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

Me quedé mirando a las flores y los bombones que tenía al lado. Encontré una tarjetita, la cogí y la leí.

"¡Hola cariño!

Esperamos que te encuentres bien, según nos ha dicho el señor Moon, estás muy bien y te recuperarás fácilmente.

Esperamos tenerte pronto de vuelta en casa.

Te echamos mucho de menos.

Al principio estarás muy confundida, pero tranquila cariño, todo está bien.

¡¡Te queremos mucho!!

Nunca dejaremos de hacerlo, ten eso en mente.

Te llamaré cuando pueda.

Adiós.

Mama y papa."

Oooh… mierda, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Moon? ¿Quién era ese? ¿Muy confundida? ¿Qué estuviera tranquila?

No podía más, me levanté… bueno, por lo menos intenté levantarme, pero no pude, me desplomé. Estaba esperando que mi cuerpo chocara contra el duro suelo, pero en vez de eso unas manos me cogieron.

Era él, el olor que no podía quitarme de la cabeza…

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó alguien, cuya voz no se me era familiar, y que me pareció la voz más agradable, dulce, tranquilizadora…una vos suave, de terciopelo.

Me puse de pie, con la ayuda de aquel chico que no conocía de nada.

Al mirarlo a la cara, su belleza me cegó. No me lo podía creer, tenía a un ángel frente a mí. Sus ojos y su nariz hacían una simetría perfecta. Sus labios parecían dulces y suaves. Sus ojos eran de color negro, con unos tonos plateados alrededor, eran hermosos, pero estaban vacíos, no tenían vida, estaban muertos, llenos de frialdad y de…¿odio? Su pelo era de color azabache con tonos claros y oscuros. Y su cuerpo… bueno era atlético, estaba en forma, estaba fuerte… tenía un cuerpo excelente. Empecé a imaginármelo sin camiseta… de repente me di cuenta de en lo que estaba pensando y me sonrojé. Mis mejillas ardían, pero no sólo por mis pensamientos, también porque él me estaba agarrando por la cintura, muy firmemente, por ese aroma tan dulce que me hipnotizaba y por esos ojos color negro que me miraban fijamente.

Capté en su mirada algo de curiosidad, ansias por saber que es lo que pensaba. Ahí me di cuenta que llevaba casi cinco minutos mirándolo embobada sin responder a su pregunta.

-Sí…sí estoy bien.- Le respondí con la respiración acelerada.

Oh dios, ¿qué me pasaba?

Él sonrió al darse cuanta de mis actos, una sonrisa de… ¿satisfacción? , mi respiración acelerada, mi corazón a cien por hora, mis mejillas ardiendo… Lo peor fue que al sonreír él, yo me mareé y sin conocimiento me quedé.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿No estaba despierta?- preguntó alguien.

-Sí, pero se ha desmayado.- Respondió la voz aterciopelada de aquel chico que tan loca me volvía, sin ni siquiera conocerlo.

-¿Qué le has hecho Sasuke? Ya sabe que ahora está muy sensible y que no se puede alterar…- Empezó a regañarle.

-Sí, ya lo sé, Naruto, pero se ha levantado y a perdido el equilibrio, la e cogido en brazos, le e preguntado si estaba bien, me a respondido y se a desmayado.- Le contó Sasuke.

-Entonces eres tú el que simplemente la pone nerviosa.- Concluyó Naruto y se echó a reír.

Su risa me despertó por completo, abrí los ojos y visualicé a dos hombres sentados uno al frente de otro, al lado de mi cama. Uno riéndose por los suelos, y el otro algo molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y se me acercó. Mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte.

Naruto paró de reír y también se acercó a mí.

Él también era muy atractivo, tenía los ojos color azul zafíro y el cabello rubio brillante.

Tenía dos ángeles ante mí, aun que para mí, Sasuke era el dios de la belleza, el dios de los ángeles hermosos.

-Hola Sakura, ¿estás bien?- Me preguntó Sasuke con esa voz tan dulce, mirándome fijamente.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miré aSasuke, muy confundida, luego miré a Naruto, aún más confundida, y por último miré otra vez a Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos, causadas por el miedo y la confusión de ese momento.

Al darse cuenta de que lágrimas acusaba de salir de mis ojos, Sasuke me tranquilizó.

- Shh… tranquila, no llores, sabemos que estás confundida, pero confía en nosotros, no te vamos a hacer daño, te vamos a contar lo que está pasando, pero no llores por favor.- Me suplicó que no llorara con esa voz tan dulce de terciopelo, y con esos ojos color negro plateados mirándome fijamente.

Me tranquilizó mucho. Pero claro, ¿a quién no le tranquilizaría él?

-Empecemos por el principio… presentándonos, por supuesto.- Dijo el rubio amablemente sonriéndome.- SoyNaruto, un gran amigo de Ssuke. Soy más bien el mejor amigo de Sasuke, y su guardaespaldas.

La palabra guardaespaldas me chocó un poco, pero fui buena y no dije nada hasta que Sasuke se presentara.

-Yo soy Sasuke, el amigo de éste modesto hombre que tengo a mi lado, y, por cierto, no es mi guardaespaldas, ambos somos tus protectores… y… ahora te explicaremos el por qué, pero no te asustes, no estás en peligro, no dejaré, perdón, no dejaremos que te pase nada. A, y no somos desconocidos, conocemos a tu padre desde hace bastante tiempo.- Me explicó, y cuando terminó su explicación, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro angelical. De nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, como una tonta me sonrojé a más no poder.

Naruto se empezó a reír al ver mi reacción. Eso me molestó bastante y me hizo sentir aún más tonta de lo que antes me sentía.

Bajé la cabeza y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Me ardían, pero no lloraría. No sé qué me pasaba, pero estaba demasiado sensible.

Sasuke le dedicó a su amigo una mirada, la cual no pude ver, pero debió de ser aterradora, ya que Naruto dejó de reírse.

-No necesito vuestra ayuda, ya soy bastante grande como para arreglarme yo solita. No me importa lo que mi padre diga, me dejó muy claro que no quería tener una hija que no quiere cumplir con "sus obligaciones", que no "cumple" con su "deber". Sé que soy su única hija, pero yo no me fui, el me echó, y ahora no necesito su protección. Así que perdonadme señores, pero me temo que me tengo que ir de aquí.- Intenté decir todo eso sin trabarme una sola vez y sin ponerme nerviosa, aun que, claro está, que no lo conseguí.

Los dos me miraban fijamente, yo no pude sostener mucho esas miradas tan penetrantes y bajé la mirada enseguida. Me tenía que ir de ahí, aun que no estaba segura de que esa fuera la decisión correcta.

Me empecé a levantar. No podía caerme, no todavía. Me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir de aquella habitación. Mierda, eso fue lo que pasó. Mierda. ¿Es que acaso no podía estar de pie ni un minuto? Me volví a tropezar… y claro de nuevo él me cogió en brazos antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir.

Una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando él me tocó.

_De repente me vi corriendo rodeada de oscuridad, sola. Hacía frío. Todo estaba en silencio… un grito. Alguien gritaba. Yo corría, corría siguiendo la voz. ¿Quién gritaba? Legué a un lugar totalmente desconocido. Había mucha gente rodeando a una niña. ¿Qué le hacían? La estaban golpeando. No. ¡No! La iban a matar. Yo corría con todas mis fuerzas a detener a todos aquellos hombres. No podía detenerlos. No los podía tocar. La niña estaba sangrando. ¡¡Noooooo!! _

_Alguien de la nada llegó. De pronto apareció. Cogió a la niña en brazos. Susurró algo que no pude oír. Un hombre apareció tras él y le clavó una espada. ¡¡Cuidado!! Quise gritar, grité, pero no me oían. ¡¡Noooooo!! ¡¡Sasuke!! No te mueras._

¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué grité su nombre?

-Estoy aquí.- Me susurró al oído dulcemente.- No tengas miedo, estoy aquí. No te va a pasar nada, confía en mí. Estás a salvo.-Me repetía.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré abrazada a Sasuke. Lo abrazaba fuertemente, no lo quería soltar. En mi… "_sueño"_ lo estaban matando y yo no quería que muriese. Yo siempre lo abrazaría. Poco a poco fui soltándolo, mientras me aseguraba de que estaba vivo.

Estaba sentada sobre su regazo y él me agarraba como a una niña pequeña. Mis manos rodeaban su cuello y las suyas, una mi cintura y la otra sostenía mi mejilla y limpiaba unas lágrimas que salían.

Mis manos tocaron cada sitio de su cara acariciándolo suavemente. Los dos nos mirábamos sin hablar. Él sabía que yo sería incapaz de hablar en unos minutos. Al final hablé.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté y al instante él empezó a reírse, una risa burlona.

Yo no entendía por qué se reía, casi _se había muerto_ y él se reía.

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo.-Me dijo después de que dejara de reírse al ver mi expresión.

Lo miré. Él no sabía que era lo que había visto. Lo miré a los ojos, reuniendo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. No podía. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que se muriera, no podía dejarlo morir, no iba a permitir que muriese.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo volví a abrazar. Sus brazos me rodearon.

-Yo… yo, te vi… tú… te mataban. Yo…no dejaré que te maten, no dejaré que nada te pase.- Le dije tartamudeando.

Sentí que se tensó. Su abrazo pasó de ser cálido y dulce, a frío y distante. Había algo que yo no entendía. Me soltó. Me dejó en el suelo y salió de la habitación, dejándome en medio de la habitación, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que parecían no acabar. De repente sentí un tremendo anhelo de su abrazo. De su cuerpo, aun que no comprendía mi reacción, no comprendía mis sentimientos, ya que ni si quiera lo conocía.

Me había olvidado completamente del chico rubio. Me giré sobre los talones para mirarlo. Estaba de pie, al lado de la cama, justo donde antes estaba.

Quizá si le preguntaba algo él me respondería. No estaba segura de eso al cien por cien, pero me arriesgaría.

-Mmm… ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?- ¿Qué? Yo no le quería preguntar eso. Mi pregunta no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke. Las palabras me salieron solas. No sabía qué me pasaba.

Naruto sonrió. Quizá sólo lo hizo para parecer amable, o por alguna otra razón que yo, por completo desconocía.

-Él es así. No se lo tengas en cuenta.- Dijo eso y se puso serio.

Miraba fijamente en dirección a la puerta. Alguien se encontraba junto a ella.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me giré para ver quien se encontraba ahí. No esperaba encontrarme a Sasuke con una expresión muy seria, de manos cruzadas apoyado en la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo me vino a la mente que se encontraba muy sexy en esa postura, pero en seguida me quité ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

No me miraba, miraba fijamente a Naruto. Me pareció que estaba evitando mi mirada. Estuve mirando sus hermosos ojos negros, pero ellos en ninguna ocasión me miraron a mí. Eso produjo un sentimiento ilógico en esos momentos, me dolió el pecho. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez más rápido… De repente me empecé a sentir mal. Pero no, no me desmayaría de nuevo.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía, sólo fue un segundo, ya que yo avergonzada y dolida desvié la mirada.

¿Qué era lo que me pasaba con Sasuke?

__________________________________________________________________________

Aquí os dejo el prime capítulo de este fic.

Espero que me dejési algún reviw...

Espero que os guste.

¡Adiós!

By: Sarabi


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2- La historia.

No había entendido nada, bueno, casi nada de lo que me había explicado, aun que lo repitieron muchas veces, y según ellos eso no se podía explicar mejor.

_-Flash back-_

_Sasuke siguió varios minutos en esa postura, algo incómoda para mí, pero no parecía serlo para él._

_Yo permanecía con la cabeza bajada, no podía mirarlo. No podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente paralizada. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando… de repente me acordé de que aún no sabía que hacía allí._

_Lo que yo no sabía era que pronto mis preguntas tendrían sus respuestas._

_-Siento mucho el retraso.- Dijo un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos verdosos, voz ronca y un gran atractivo._

_Levanté mi mirada en un acto reflejo._

_El hombre permanecía quieto, al lado de Sasuke, mirándome. Su mirada no me intimidaba. Esa mirada era muy tranquilizadora. Una mirada cálida. Era como un abrazo que te envolvía, un abrazo protector que a salvo te mantenía._

_-Hola, Sakura. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, entiendo que no te acuerdes de mí. Soy Moon. Un buen amigo de tu padre y de tu adorada madre.- Me dijo Moon, dejándome confusa, bueno por lo menos más de lo que ya me encontraba._

_¿Yo lo conocía? No sabía si eso era cierto, pero lo que sí era cierto era que él, sí me conocía a mí._

_-Debes de encontrarte muy confusa, pero tranquila, yo saciaré tus dudas.- Volvió a decir._

_Yo no si quiera sabía que decir. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no podía realizar ninguna, no me salía la voz._

_-Todo empezó el siete de de abril de 1950.- Empezó Moon al ver que no decía nada.- La historia comienza ahí, cuando la criatura más mágica, maravillosa, hermosa, pero a la vez fría, egoísta, demasiado ansiosa… nació. La criatura que por años habían estado esperando nuestras familias._

_Tu familia y la mía se conocen desde hace mucho, desde hace muchos años, llevamos prácticamente 300 años enlazados. _

_Hubo muchos intentos de crear a la criatura antes de conseguirlo. Fue al séptimo intento donde lo conseguimos._

_Ella nació. Al principio todo era alegría, todo era fantástico, pero todo se quebró._

_Ella se descontroló, se volvió contra sus creadores… no hubo más remedio que acabar con ella.-_

_Al decir eso su voz se quebró. Yo estaba… alucinando, no me podía creer lo que contaba, era demasiado increíble, pero sin saber el por qué, me lo estaba creyendo todo._

_-Pero ahí no terminó nada, ya que ella dijo que su poder no podía se sellado para siempre, que aunque la destruyéramos, el poder que ella llevaba dentro pronto sería transferido a otra persona, y todos querrían apoderarse de ese poder. Ella nos previno, y junto a ello nos dio la fecha exacta de la trasferencia, el siete de abril de 1990.-_

_Me quedé con la boca abierta, esa era la fecha de mi cumpleaños, y por un minuto me pareció que yo podría ser la chica a la que le trasfirieron esos poderes, enseguida me quité eso de la cabeza._

_- Justo veinte años después de que ella muriera, justo después de cuarenta años de que todo empezara, justo después naciste tú, Sakura. Y por eso estás aquí hoy, porque estás en peligro, porque tenemos que protegerte de todo aquel que quiera coger el poder que llevas dentro, porque tienes que entrenarte para no descontrolarte como ella lo hizo, porque tienes que unirte a…- Pero no siguió, paró antes de decir a quién me tenía que unir, pero lo pase por alto, ya que tenía bastante con lo que me había contado asta entonces._

_Entonces todo tenía sentido, la figura protectora de mi padre ante todo, lo que antes Sasuke me había dicho, ellos serían mis protectores…_

_Sólo el pensar en Sasuke mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, de nuevo el dolor se hizo presente._

_Lo miré, y me encontré con sus ojos fríos mirándome fijamente, ansiosos porque yo hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, porque demostrara algo, ya que me encontraba callada, pegada en el suelo, sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, con el corazón a cien por hora, pálida, temblando, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas…_

_-Yo…yo…- No me salía ninguna palabra por mucho que lo intentara._

_-Tranquila, comprendemos que te resulte muy difícil de asimilar, te dejáremos descansar. Cuando te encuentres mejor, me harás tus preguntas y te responderé todas la que pueda.- Me dijo amablemente Moon con una sonrisa encantadora, que me tranquilizó mucho._

_Los tres empezaron a salir por la puerta, pero…_

_-¡No!- Grité._

_Todos se giraron alarmados._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Naruto._

_Yo me sonrojé mucho, e daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero debía hacerlo…_

_-Es que… no… me… ¿alguien se puede quedar conmigo?- Pregunté nerviosamente, balbuceando como una niña asustada._

_Los tres se miraron confusos. _

_-¿Por qué? No debes temer estarás a salvo en este cuarto.- Me dijo Moon._

_No tenía más remedio, tendría que decírselo a lo tres._

_-Es… es que esta noche llueve… una gran tormenta con rayos y truenos…con un fuerte viento soplando, con los árboles…- No podía seguir, todos pensarían ue era una cobarde._

_Los miré a al cara, con mucho esfuerzo, y vi en ellas que querían que continuara hablando. No habían entendido aún que me daban miedo las tormentas, ¿cómo podían se tan cortitos?_

_-Medanmielastormentas.- Lo dije tan rápido, que casi no se me entendió nada._

_Por desgracia no fue así, ya que todos entendieron lo que había dicho, y Naruto estalló en unas fuertes carcajadas._

_Me entraron ganas de echarme a llorar, pero aguanté un poquito._

_-Bien, pues si es así, Sasuke se quedará contigo esta noche.- Dijo Moon amablemente._

_Me sorprendió. ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué él? _

_Miré a Sasuke y su expresión me dijo que no deseaba quedarse conmigo esa noche. Eso me dolió. No sabía por qué, pero Saskue me afectaba mucho._

_Moon calló a Naruto, y yo se lo agradecí con la mirada. Antes de salir…_

_-No hagáis mucho ruido esta noche, no quiero quedarme traumatizado de por vida…- El comentario del chico rubio, me molestó mucho. Me pareció que le gustaba tomarme el pelo, y mucho. Aun que quizá, se lo tomara a Sasuke y no a mí._

_-Fin del flash back-_

Eso había sido todo. Todo lo que me mantenía despierta preocupándome. Bueno, eso y la tormenta, y la presencia de ese chico de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color.

No me parecía el de hacía unas horas. Antes su mirada me había parecido más dulce, al igual que su actitud, pero me equivocaba, era un autentico bloque de hielo.

Estaba tumbada en la cama. Con la mantas tapándome la cara. Sudando. De miedo, de nerviosismo… temblando.

Los truenos cada vez sonaban más fuertes. Me sentía sola. Aun que Sasuke estuviera sentado a dos metro en una butaca, me sentía sola.

Necesitaba que me abrazara, que me acurrucara en su regazo, como horas antes había hecho, lo necesitaba.

Un trueno sonó, el más fuerte que yo jamás había oído, y me sobresalté. Me giré hacia un lado, y me caí de la cama.

El golpe me hizo mucho daño. Estaba enredada entre las mantas, sin conseguir sacármelas de encima. No veía nada. De repente unas suaves manos, me ayudaron a ponerme en pie, y a quitarme las mantas de encima.

Tenía sus suaves y cálidas manos puestas en mi cintura. Lo miré, y una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Una sensación que jamás había sentido me invadió. Sentí unas profundos deseos de probar sus labios, de besarlo, de que sus manos acariciaran todo mi cuerpo, de besar todo su cuerpo, de tocarlo…

Sentí que poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaban, hasta el punto de que su respiración y la mía se mezclaran, hasta el punto de poder olor su exquisito sabor hasta el punto de arder en deseos por besarlo.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, en vez de eso me abrazó. Sus fuertes brazos dejaron mi pequeña cintura y me rodearon. Yo sin dudarlo le devolví el abrazo. No quería soltarlo. No quería despegarme de él.

No sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba con él, entre sus brazos, todo se me olvidaba, me sentía protegida, entre sus brazos nada me dañaría.

¿Qué pasó el día en que todo empezó?

¿Qué pasó ese día que tanto me afectó?

De la cabeza no me puedo sacar lo que pasó…

Un frío viento soplaba contra mí, mis cabellos se movían en un baile sin fin.

Yo corría sin rumbo, dolida, llorando sin control.

Si la vida te da mil razones para llorar, demuestra que tienes mil y una para soñar. Haz de tu vida un sueño y de tu sueño una realidad.

* * *

Espero que os halla gustado... no sé, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo.

¡Gracias por los dos reviews!

¡Adiós!


End file.
